series_animadas_del_pasadofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los Centuriones
Los Centuriones es una serie animada de ciencia ficción de la televisión estadounidense, producida por Ruby-Spears y animada en Japón por Sunrise. Las leyendas del cómic Jack Kirby y Gil Kane contribuyeron al diseño y concepto del programa.The Centurions La serie empezó en 1985 como una miniserie de cinco partes y fue continuada en 1986/87 con una serie de 60 episodios. También se creó una línea de figuras de acción hechas por Kenner y un cómic producido por DC Comics. Contexto En un lugar de la Tierra y en un futuro cercano, un genio maligno, el cyborg Doctor Terror, trata de conquistar la Tierra; él es asistido por Hacker, su compañero cyborg y un ejército de "Doom Drones". Había dos tipos de drones: Golpeadores, que eran los más vistos, eran robots andantes con cañones láser en vez de brazos. El otro tipo eran los Strafer''que es un robot volador de doble ala delta, armado con misiles y lásers. El Doctor Terror y Hacker son capaces de volar, cambiando su mitad puramente robótica por un Straffer sencillo con un sólo par de alas. En muchas ocasiones ellos son acompañados, empezando con el primer episodio, por la hija del Doctor Terror, la hermosa morena Amber. En cada intento sus malignos planes son frustrados por los heroicos Centuriones. Los Centuriones son un equipo de hombres vestidos en ''exo-trajes que les permiten (al grito de "Poder Supremo") fusionarse con increíbles sistemas de armas de ataque, convirtiéndose en lo que el programa llama el Poder Supremo del hombre y la máquina! El resultado final es una plataforma de armas intermedia entre una armadura de poder y un mecha. Originalmente habían tres Centuriones: * Max Ray - Especialista en las Operaciones Marinas. * Jake Rockwell - Especialista en las Misiones Terrestres. * Ace McCloud - Especialista en las Operaciones Aéreas. Los Centuriones tienen su base en una estación espacial orbital, llamada Sky Vault donde la hermosa, pelirroja (y muy inteligente) Dra. Crystal Kane, usa un rayo transportador para enviar a los Centuriones y a los sistemas de armamento solicitados, a donde ellos sean necesitados. Crystal está siempre acompañada de Shadow un perro, cuyo dueño es Jake Rockwell, o de Lucy una orangután, o en la mayoría de los casos de ambos. Shadow usualmente está más involucrado con las batallas de los Centuriones que Lucy, y carga un harnés con un lanza misiles doble. Crystal sugiere tácticas y envía equipo según se solicite. Posteriormente, en nuevas emisiones, dos Centuriones más fueron añadidos para romper el esquema tradicional y tal vez proponer alguna diversidad racial. Ellos eran: * Rex Charger - Experto en Energía. * Joe Thunder - Apache Experto en Infiltración. Temas Además del lado aventurezco del programa, la serie abordaba varios temas de ciencia ficción. En particular, la fusión o relación entre los humanos y la tecnología fue argumento obligado durante la duración del programa. Un número de episodios también se desarrollaron alrededor de temas ecológicos, principalmente involucrando los intentos del Doctor Terror de extraer dinero de los gobiernos de la tierra amenazándolos con destruir algún aspecto del medio ambiente. Muchos de los argumentos también son parodias del género, incluyendo Zone-Dancer's basada en el cine negro y en Blade Runner y An Alien Affair's basada en Alien. Incluso la mágia es explorada en That Old Black Magic, cuando Ace MacCloud termina involucrado con una mujer llamada Cassandra Cross quien es una practicante de magia blanca. Su malvada hermana gemela, Lilith une fuerzas con el Doctor Terror en el episodio "Return of Cassandra". Ambos personajes contaron con la voz de B.J. Ward. Ace, también tiene otros romances, algunos de ellos reaparecerían más tarde, tales como la reportera de televisión Jenny Rivers y la técnica del Laboratorio Marino (Sealab) Mei Lee. Sin embargo la conquista romántica más elusiva de Ace es su compañera la Dra. Crystal Kane, quien después en la serie, revelaría que ella había perdido a su prometido en acción ("You Only Love Twice"). Kane usualmente resistía los avances de Ace ya sea de manera firme o jocosamente, pero algunas veces demostraba que ella también tenía sentimientos de afecto y amor hacia él. Esta creciente tensión sexual, inusual en un show de esta naturaleza, concluyó cuando los dos finalmente se besaron, al final de la historia de doble capítulo "The Better Half". Algunas veces el Doctor Terror es asistido por su hija Amber, quien está basada en el personaje Talia al Ghul, de los comics de Batman. Igual que Talia, ella algunas veces muestra afecto por el centurion Jake Rockwell, enemigo jurado de su padre, e incluso le traiciona cuando sus planes han ido muy lejos ("Let The Lightning Fall"). La serie también dejaba el final de algún episodio a la interpretación del espectador. En la historia de doble capítulo "The Better Half", las mitades robóticas del Doctor Terror y Hacker, Syntax y Lesión, se unen después de un extraño accidente y se convierten en "Uniborg", quien se vuelve contra los dos, obligando al Doctor Terror y a Hacker a aliarse con los Centuriones. Después de irrumpir en Dominion (su base secreta) y derrotar sus adversarios robóticos, el Doctor Terror duda sobre destruir a los seres que conforman "Uniborg", cuando ellos alegan que el no puede matarlos porque ellos son sus creaciones y una extensión de él mismo y de Hacker. El Doctor grita de angustia mientras dispara su cañón disruptor y el episodio termina con una escena en Sky Vault, sin revelar si Terror falló intencionalmente o finalmente destruyó a "Uniborg". La Serie Fanfarria de Apertura (Con Closed Caption) Armamento Cada uno de los Centuriones está especializado para un ambiente específico, originalmente tierra, mar o cielo/espacio. Todos tienen múltiples sistemas de armas de ataque que pueden ser 'ensamblados' en sus exo-trajes. Como evidencia en la serie de cinco episodios "Man or Machine", los exo-trajes también sirven como exoesqueletos amplificadores de fuerza. Esto explica cómo los Centuriones pueden cargar el peso completo de sus sistemas de armas sin molestia aparente. En el primer episodio de esta miniserie Max fue mostrado con la capacidad de levantar una nave aérea de ala rotatoria de considerable tamaño y peso, mientras usaba el sistema de armas conocido como "Tidal Blast" traducido como "Rompeolas". También es mencionado en la serie que los exo-trajes (también conocidos como "protectores") actúan como trajes espaciales, permitiéndole a los Centuriones sobrevivir a grandes profundidades marítimas o en el vacío del espacio, asumiendo que usen cascos de soporte vital (episodio "Operation Starfall"); y además los protegen de efectos nocivos (posiblemente letales) del sistema de envío que utilizan para transportarse (episodio "Let the Lightning Fall") La computadora del Skyvault tiene que ensamblar los sistemas de armas de ataque para ser acoplados a los exo-trajes. Estas piezas no pueden ser unidas manualmente a los puntos de ensamble de los exo-trajes. Sin embargo, los Centuriones pueden expulsar sus sistemas de armas de sus trajes en cualquier momento. Los Centuriones también están en capacidad de solicitar a Crystal o a la computadora de la Skyvault que recoja sus armas y las cambie por otra plataforma. La "muda de ropa" más común se presenta cuando Ace McCloud pide la recogida de su "Sky Knight" y opta por el más poderoso sistema "Skybolt" para ser colocado en su lugar. Casting Voces Originales: * Ace McCloud: Neil Ross * Amber: Jennifer Darling * Crystal Kane: Diane Pershing * Doctor Terror: Ron Feinberg * Hacker: Edmund Gilbert * Jake Rockwell: Vince Edwards * John Thunder: Michael Bell * Max Ray: Pat Fraley * Narrador: Bill Woodson * Rex Charger: Bob Ridgely * Cassandra Cross/Lilith Cross: B.J. Ward Guía de Episodios Los títulos no han sido traducidos para evitar confusiones. Mini-serie de cinco capítulos (Abril de 1986) # The Sky Is on Fire # Battle Beneath the Sea # An Alien Affair # Found, One Lost World # Sand Doom Primera temporada (Otoño 1986 - Otoño 1987) # Whalesong # Tornado of Terror # Denver Is Down # Micro Menace # Attack of the Plant-Borg # Battle Beneath the Ice # Operation Starfall # Let the Games Begin # Firebird # Cold Calculations # Return of Captain Steele # Three Strikes and You're Dead # Double Agent # Child's Play # Terror on Ice # That Old Black Magic # Max Ray: Traitor # Crack the World # Incredible Shrinking Centurions # Live at Five # The Mummy's Curse # Counterclock Crisis # Zombie Master # Malfunction # Broken Beams # The Chameleon's Sting # Film at Eleven # Hacker Must Be Destroyed # Showdown at Skystalk # The Warrior # Return of Cassandra # Night on Terror Mountain # Merlin # The Monsters from Below # The Road Devils # Zone Dancer # Firecracker # Traitors Three # You Only Love Twice # Sungrazer # Novice # Breakout # Atlantis Adventure Part 1 # Atlantis Adventure Part 2 # Ghost Warrior # Let the Lightning Fall # Cyborg Centurion # Day of the Animals # To Dare Dominion Part 1 # To Dare Dominion Part 2 # Hole in the Ocean Part 1 # Hole in the Ocean Part 2 # The Better Half Part 1 # The Better Half Part 2 # Revenge # Man or Machine Part 1 # Man or Machine Part 2 # Man or Machine Part 3 # Man or Machine Part 4 # Man or Machine Part 5 Aunque este es el orden numérico de los episodios, la cronología interna de los Centuriones no sigue el mismo orden. Por ejemplo, Rex Charger y John Thunder son presentados por primera vez en los episodios "Men or Machine", aunque ellos ya habían aparecido como Centuriones en episodios anteriorres. Referencias Enlaces externos * * (en inglés) * Introducción en Español * Centuriones * Los Centuriones Poder Supremo * Virtual Toychest: Centurions - tiene imágenes de la mayoría de las figuras de acción. * The Centurions at 80's Cartoon Central (en inglés) * X-Entertainment - The Centurions - Cartoon Review & Toy Gallery (en inglés) * Centurions - Cartoon Resource Website (en inglés) * Episodios de los Centuriones disponibles en [[Guba]] * "Nostalgia tops favourite toy list" artículo en bbc.co.uk (en inglés) Categoría:Personajes de dibujos animados Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1980 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1980 Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México